Confesiones
by AutorDesconocido
Summary: Cuando uno no puede escapar de todo lo que oculta debe confesarse pero no es tan sencillo hacerlo con otras personas por lo cual dirá todo lo que oculta a la única persona que podrá guardar esos secretos sin importar que. A el mismo, aun cuando eso fuera una tortura o su propia liberación. (Slash, JimmyxNathan)


_**Hola gente de Fanfiction que se pasa por este fandom, soy AutorDesconocido -porque quiere y porque puede(?)- en fin, este pequeño One-shot esta hecho con cariño para Candlelir ART (una persona con gran talento para dibujar) es su headcanon y no podía negarle algo que ama.**_

 _ **En fin, las advertencias son sencillas, es yaoi slash (chico/chico) un R!JimmyxNathan.**_

 _ **Espero que sea de su agrado y si no es así al menos me siento orgullosa de ser una de las primeras personas en escribir sobre ellos en español latinoamericano.**_

 _ **Les deseo buenas lecturas a todos los de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **-AutorDesconocido quien tiene muchos seudónimos**_

* * *

 _ **"A veces las personas confesaban sus más oscuros secretos o incluso sus temores o aquello que les preocupaba con alguien de confianza o con un desconocido para sentirse libres de aquella prisión que se creaban a sí mismos pero hay veces que uno no puede soltarlo para alguien más por lo cual solo quedaba mirarse a uno mismo fijamente y soltar todo, cada uno de sus pensamientos, miedos o secretos que podían oprimir a uno mismo por pocos o varios años, algo que podía acabar con el alma y podía destruir todo tu interior.**_

 _ **Y cuando era más difícil alguien debía dar el paso aunque sea en sus propios pensamientos, tenía que contar todo lo que escondía aún si el viento fuera lo único presente que escuchara.**_

 _ **Pero por algo se empieza y de eso se dio cuenta cuando se encontró frente a ese espejo mirándose como si fuese un desconocido."**_

 **N** o comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, su mente estaba dando vueltas mientras los susurros y recuerdos chocaban unos contra otros haciendo un caos, el insomnio haciéndose más pesado y por todo lo que juraba era que el mundo le recordaba el pasado tantas veces que cualquiera que lo viera podría darle una biografía completa de su estupidez.

Solo era un ex bravucón que ya no toleraba ese pasado, las veces que golpeo más que nada a una persona en especifico hasta que lo mando al hospital, en las veces que llego a sonreír al verle un moretón en el rostro o su risa ensordecedora cuando veía que este ya no podía mas y suplicaba, como si su vida dependiera de rogar.

Esas imágenes pasaban una y otra vez que empezaron a estresarlo hasta el punto que golpeo la pared.

Alzo la vista para encontrarse con su mirada siendo reflejada, con aquella cara que suplicaba que se detuviera aquella tortura que lo consumía en cada momento, era Jimmy pero no el Jimmy que conocía, no, este se encontraba perdido entre millones de cosas que empezaban ahogarlo en una agonía que solo existía para él.

Su reflejo era otra persona, mostraba como realmente se mostraba en el interior y se dio cuenta que caía en pedazos de forma silenciosa.

Tuvo que parar de forma brusca mientras apenas sus labios se abrieron, necesitaba sacar todo, necesitaba que salieran de si para que dejaran de aprisionarlo con algo que no ayudaba, que lograba aprisionarlo.

Se esforzó, intento exigirse soltar palabra alguna hasta el punto en que se apoyo en el lavamanos mientras bajaba la mirada, esa estúpida sensación de impotencia no podía abandonarlo tan fácil, simplemente no podía hacerlo como deseaba.

 **-No puedo hacer esto-** susurro apenas, sintiendo como las palabras se resbalaban sin tener que pensarlo **–no puedo si sigo negando esto-**

Volvió a mirarse mientras se acomodaba el cabello como si se estuviera retando así mismo a seguir a pesar de lo que pudiera salir de su boca, comenzó con eso y lo iba a terminar, se condeno a hacerlo y ese no era momento para darse por vencido.

 **-Soy Jimmy, soy yo quien alguna vez fue un bravucón bastardo quien disfrutaba molestar a Nathan Goldberg hasta el punto en que llorara o hiciera que lo golpeara mas, soy ese bastardo que lo termino mandando al hospital sin piedad alguna ¿Por qué? Porque me parecía tan entretenido verlo sufrir pero ahora siento que todo eso fue algo tan idiota de mi parte no sé quien me habrá dado la respuesta tan obvia de decirme que había llegado a un límite, que estaba lastimando lo que ahora temo que dañen o peor aun que lo vuelva a lastimar de cualquier forma, que lo vuelva a quebrar-** cerro los ojos por un segundo, dejando que su cabeza sacara todo aquello que almaceno desde hace tanto – **ahora no se qué haré cuando encuentre a alguien que lo cuide mejor que yo, que no le haga tener un pasado doloroso y es ahí cuando tengo miedo, miedo a que encuentre a alguien que sea mejor que yo pero a la vez deseo que tenga a alguien que lo cuide mucho mejor que le de todo lo que yo no pude, esa felicidad eterna-**

Trago duramente saliva, apenas y creía que todo eso salía al menos a alguien quien podía mirarlo sin decirle nada, solo el silencioso viento donde dejaría que esos problemas salieran mientras que pensaba que aquel reflejo se repararía cuando se pudiera sentir vacío.

Cuando todos sus adentros pudieran encontrar aquella paz que hace mucho perdieron cuando perdió el sueño de la nada cuando simplemente empezó a temer por algo que amaba y dolía pero comprendía ese dolor era lo mismo que le provoco pero apostaba que lo sentía mucho peor.

Tal vez el lo consideraba así o lo que sea que tuviera en el corazón.

- **Confieso que fui un idiota-**

Levanto uno de sus dedos al aire como si estuviera contando.

- **Confieso que merezco esto-**

Un segundo dedo apareció.

- **Confieso que ni siquiera yo entiendo esto-**

Y un tercer dedo se unió.

 **-Y por último, confieso incluso juro por todo lo que existe que amo a ese chico fanático con todo lo que soy que entregaría todo lo que desea por tan solo verlo sonreír que haré hasta lo imposible para que olvidara el pasado que le entregue, disculparme hasta el punto sin quedarme sin voz pero cada vez que lo intento nada sale, lo confieso, por el deseo ser lo mejor-**

Abrió la mano dejando que los 5 dedos se separaran haciendo lo mismo con la otra como si tratase de mostrar que todo aquello había salido con una verdad que nadie ni siquiera él pudiera haber creído que salió de sus labios sin pensarlo.

Dejo que el aire escapara de sus labios mientras nuevamente se retaba a mirarse al espejo sin temor observando algo tan tranquilo como si todo lo que alguna vez dolió saliera.

 **-¿Y si solo quiere a ese chico idiota que lo hará llorar de la emoción si sigue con eso?-**

Miro a dónde provino la voz encontrándose con aquel joven de ojos ámbar quien le sonría como el tonto enamorado que eran, solo empezó a reír mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba tomándolo de las mejillas - **¿Desde cuándo me estas espiando?-**

 **-¿Qué horas eran cuando golpeaste la pared?-**

Lo miro ante eso mientras ladeaba la cabeza acercándose para encontrar sus ojos con aquel brillo que lo enamoro - **Sabes que es malo espiar Nat-**

 **-No espié, solo digamos que tenia curiosidad de lo que hacías-**

Miro una sonrisa en sus labios y no dudo en besarlo mientras lo abrazaba, un tacto que a pesar de ser suave le transmitía aquella posesividad, sentir esos labios corresponderle y esas manos apoyarse en su cuello era algo que definitivamente puso todo en paz.

 **-¿Sigues queriendo a este idiota a pesar de todo?-**

Miro como este hacia un rostro pensativo pero al verlo reír hizo que sus dudas se esfumaran.

 **-Eso hago, a veces es divertido ver como discutes contigo mismo o que hables con tu reflejo en la madrugada ¿Para qué quiero a alguien normal si te tengo a ti?-**

No pudo evitar sentirse estúpidamente feliz con eso mientras lo volvía a besar como si fuera lo único que pudiera hacer en toda su existencia.

Tal vez podría volver la desconfianza en sí y aquellos pensamientos lo volvieran atacar.

Pero no importaba al menos no en ese momento en que lo tenía entre sus brazos.


End file.
